


Along Came Polly

by Iforgotthedip



Series: Beautiful Trauma [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Brotherhood, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Milestones, Fatherhood, Gallavich, Graphic Details of Birth, Labor and Delivery, M/M, Motherhood, Sisterhood, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: Polina Marie Milkovich finally makes her grand entrance (but she can’t help but cause at least a little trouble first) here are the details of her birth and her first moments with her family!





	1. A Valentine Hustle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In true Milkovich fashion, Polina Marie runs her first scam

“Aye Gallagher!” Mickey hollers “you seen my dress shoes?” Ian appears in their closet doorway, smirking at his husband bent over and rummaging. He sneaks up behind him and pinches his ass, making Mickey straighten up in surprise before leaning back into him with a chuckle. “Here” Ian says, reaching out and grabbing Mickey’s one “fancy” pair of shoes from the top shelf, just out of the shorter man’s line of vision. 

Ian hands them to him, smacking a kiss on his cheek. “Why you always gotta put shit up high huh?” Mickey complains, and Ian laughs and coos into his ear. “Cause it’s so cute to see you stretch up on your tip toes”. “Fuck off” Mickey snorts, shoving Ian playfully as the redhead laughs and moves to get his own dress shoes. 

On this mid February evening, the night before Valentine’s Day, couple are getting ready to go on a date. The plan is to spend the actual holiday watching Damien (who turned a month old today and is adored by the whole family) so that his exhausted parents can have a break for the first time since his birth. 

However the couple figures they oughta make use of the free Friday night and go on a real valentine date, at a nice restaurant, at least once before their daughter comes along and turns their world upside down. She’s due in two weeks, and life in the last month has become a whirlwind of getting ready for her. 

At nine months pregnant, Svetlana is a sacred vessel of misery. All she cares about is finding a comfortable position and staying in it until she’s forced to move again. Luckily for her, she’s got not one but two baby daddies who hardly let her lift a finger. 

Yev’s tiny baby car seat is already installed in the truck next to his booster seat. All of Polina’s clothes are washed and put away and her hospital bag is ready to go. Lana’s milk came in a week ago and she’s been pumping and freezing it ever since. 

She’s been having regular Braxton Hicks contractions, and her mucus plug was released a few nights ago. It nearly gave Ian and Mickey both a heart attack, until she, Mandy, and V all assured them that it can happen even a week or so prior to labor, and did with both Yevgeny and the surrogate child. Now all that’s left to do is wait, and none of them, especially Mickey, the king of impatience, can stand it. 

“Reservation is for 7:00, Let’s go before they give our table away” he tells Ian, who nods, tying his shoe and standing up straight. He follows Mickey out into the living room where they find Svetlana on the couch watching TV. “You gonna be ok here for a few hours?” Mickey asks her and she nods, reaching out to Ian and asking “help me up before you go?”

He smiles softly, crossing the room and gripping her hands firmly in his. As Ian pulls her up to a standing position, water gushes from between Lana’s legs, soaking her from the waist down and pooling around her feet on the hardwood. 

It startles them both so much that Ian nearly loses his grip on her, but manages to keep her upright, supporting her weight against his own as he exclaims “holy shit your water!” Mickey rounds the couch quickly, his eyes wide with shock as he takes in the mess “she’s early!” He cries “we gotta get to the hospital!”.

“No hospital” Svetlana growls through clenched teeth, squeezing Ian’s hands and leaning into him as a contraction hits her hard. “Yes we’re going to the fuckin hospital!” Mickey snaps “have you lost your damn mind?!” “Mickey” Ian says sternly. He pulls out his phone and dials V’s number, sitting Lana back down gently and putting it up to her ear. 

“Tell her your water broke and we’re coming to get her ok?” He instructs the Russian softly “we’ll be right back, just gonna get Yev and your stuff” Lana nods, hissing through the pain and beginning to speak quickly to V when she picks up. 

Ian grabs Mickey by the wrist then and drags him into Svetlana’s room, turning to him with a very serious look. “You can’t talk to her like that when she’s in labor Mick” Ian tells him firmly “No matter what kinda crazy shit she says you have to be calm and supportive, neither one of us have to go through what she does, we gotta be a team ok? All three of us” 

Mickey takes a deep breath and nods, pinching his fingers into his eyes “I know I know, I’m sorry” he says softly “just scared, she wasn’t supposed to fuckin come early”. Ian softens at that, cupping Mickey’s cheek and looking into his eyes.

“I know love” he whispers “I’m scared too, but we’re gonna get through this together, it’s all gonna be worth it, for Polina”. Mickey softens, nodding and leaning in to kiss Ian on the lips. “For Polina” he agrees, pressing their foreheads together for a second before he turns, grabbing the hospital bag and hurrying out of the room hollering “YEVY! GET YOUR SHOES ON MAN! ITS BABY TIME!”

Ian hurries back to the living room where Svet is just hanging up with V. He takes his phone back, stuffing it into his pocket and moving to help her to her feet again. “Chertovski der’mo!” She cries out as another contraction rips through her, clutching her round belly in agony. “Its gonna be alright” Ian assures her, rubbing her back “just breathe, you want me to carry you?” 

Svetlana huffs out a breath and shakes her head, gripping his hand tightly and rising to her feet, keeping it for support as she makes for the front door. Mickey appears then with the bag slung over his shoulder and Yev on his hip. He hurries to grab their coats and open the front door and then truck door for Svetlana and Ian as they make their way through. 

When everybody’s strapped in, the family speeds off into the snowy night. Mickey drives, Svetlana is in the passenger seat with Ian seated directly behind her, and Yev is in his booster seat behind Mickey, bouncing excitedly and talking nonstop about his baby sister. 

They make it to the Ball’s house, where V, Kev, and the girls are already waiting on the curb for them. V jumps in and Kev grabs Yevgeny and his booster seat out, causing the little boy to pout and wail “no I wanna go too!”

“We are goin bud, right behind them” Kev promises him, but he thrashes until Ian says “hey!” and snaps his fingers, catching Yevgeny’s eye. “This is the gross part we talked about, Yevy” he explains, “You need to be good for Uncle Kev while Papa and I help Mama get Polina out, I promise you’ll be the first to come in and meet her when she gets here ok?” 

“Ok” Yev nods, pouting against Kev’s shoulder, but allowing them to shut the door and speed off once again. By the time they get to the hospital, Svetlana’s contractions are 5 minutes apart. They rush to get her checked in and into a bed, helping her change into a gown. Mickey and V each post themselves at a leg while Ian stays by her head, breathing with her through the pain. 

A nurse named Sylvia comes in to examines mother and baby both, setting up a fetal heart rate monitor to keep track of Polina and moving between Lana’s legs to check her cervix. When she does however, a puzzled look crosses her face. “You’re only 3 centimeters” she explains “how far apart did you say your contractions were?” 

“5 minutes” Svetlana exclaims, but when she waits to count for the next one, it doesn’t come. “Is that normal?” Ian asks worriedly, squeezing Mickey’s hand. The nurse looks at the monitor and chuckles. “Shes fine, her heart is steady. It looks like she pulled a fast one on you. It’s not uncommon, active labor can start and stop” 

“Little shit” Mickey mutters, and V laughs. “Does this mean I can go home?” Lana asks, but the nurse shakes her head. “Not with your water broken, labor could pick back up at any moment, at this point we’ll wanna keep you until you deliver, better safe than sorry”.

Svetlana curses in Russian and scowls. “I’ll get the anesthesiologist to come give you something for the pain” the nurse says with a sympathetic smile, she looks at all of them as she adds “I’d get comfortable, there’s no telling how long it’ll be” and then she leaves the exasperated family alone. 

“So much for our date” Ian sighs, and Mickey snorts “you just didn’t want us to go out without you huh babygirl?” He asks the bump, reaching out to stroke it “have a feeling that’s gonna be a thing”. 

“I’m gonna go out and make some calls” V announces “let everyone know what’s going on”. “No one else comes in until after baby” Svetlana calls after her as she goes “only you, I cannot deal with pain and sappy Gallaghers” V nods, closing the door behind her. Ian smirks “I’m a sappy Gallagher” he tells her “I’m gonna cry, no doubt about it”. 

“You leave and I kill you” she hisses, turning to Ian and Mickey both with a heated glare. “You couldn’t make us leave if you fuckin tried” Mickey tells her, moving to stand beside Ian “already missed my first kid being born, not about to miss my second, even if she is a little con artist”

“She takes after her Papa already” Ian laughs, plopping into a bedside chair and pulling Mickey down into his lap. The Milkovich man grumbles and curls up against his husband’s chest, pouting. Ian chuckles and hugs him close, kissing his head and rubbing his back. 

Svetlana watches them with interest. “You do for me?” She asks, and Ian gives her a confused look. “Do what?” He asks. “This thing you do” she says vaguely, gesturing between the couple. “Every time shit happens you make him calm. I do not know what it is called, but you do, for me when baby comes?” 

“Oh” Ian says, never having realized that anyone else noticed the way he and Mickey interacted during hard times “of course”. “We’ll both do whatever you need us to” Mickey assures her, making Ian give him a squeeze. Svet smiles with relief then “good” she says, fluffing up her pillows and getting comfortable “I try to sleep now, dream of vodka and cigarettes” 

“Real motherly of you” Mickey snarks, rolling his eyes. “You haven’t had any have you?” Ian takes the opportunity to ask, and Svetlana shakes her head “not once” she admits gravely “I regret with Yevgeny, he has asthma because of this. Things are different now, I am older, better choices” 

Ian nods “we’re all making better choices these days” he agrees, smiling at Mickey who smiles back at him softly before yawning “we should all try and sleep” he says, laying his head down on Ian’s chest as he adds “since were never gonna get the chance again once she gets here”. Ian laughs and nods, propping his feet up on the chair beside their own and getting comfortable. The three parents to be settle into a peaceful silence then, resting up for the journey ahead.


	2. Code Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a whirl of chaos and love, Polina Marie Milkovich is born

The next several hours pass slowly, split up between resting with Lana and helping her through her labor pains. After the anesthesiologist comes in and gives her an epidural, the pain is better, but not gone completely. 

The trio takes turns, breathing with her through contractions and pushing on her back, where they discover she’s got an immense amount of pressure thanks to Polly’s little feet pressed against her spine. They feed her ice chips and rub her head and her own swollen feet, begging this already stubborn child to grace them with her presence. 

Polina, in all her Gallagher glory, shows little to no sign of cooperation. Every time a nurse comes in to check Svet’s dilation, she’s half a centimeter further at best. “Happy Valentine’s Day” Mickey tells Ian at midnight, drawing an exhausted smirk from his delirious lover, who pulls him into a long, lazy kiss. 

About half an hour later, a voice comes over the hospital loudspeaker, drawing all 4 of them out of a restless half sleep: “All labor and delivery staff please report to the NICU, we have a code pink. I repeat all labor and delivery staff report to the NICU, we have a code pink” 

“The fuck is a code pink?” Mickey asks as Ian shares a look with V, both of them having spent enough time in hospitals to know the lingo. “It means somebody tried to snatch a baby” he says wearily, trying not to alert Lana, who suddenly sits up straight in bed. 

“Detka!” She gasps, and Ian shakes his head calmly, recognizing the Russian word for “baby” and reaching out to stroke her leg “she’ll be fine honey, nobody’s gonna steal her, I’d like to see them try” “No! Ona Seychas idet!” Svetlana screams, grabbing her middle in aguish “she is coming now!” 

Everyone is on their feet at once, scrambling back into the positions they took up at the beginning of this seemingly endless night. Mickey and V each take the same leg they did the first time, and Ian stays by her head, smoothing her hair back and squeezing her hand. “You can do this, babe” he tells her calmly “we’re gonna do it together, I’m right here” 

V quickly pulls up her gown and gasps, the baby is already crowning, her head visible at the base of the birth canal. “Holy fuck!” Mickey yells before he can stop himself, unable to look away in both fascination and horror. In all his life up until this moment, he had no idea a vagina could stretch so wide, or that so many fluids could rush from it at once. 

“Can we get a fucking doctor in here?!” V yells, furious at the hospital service, she hurries to the door to try and flag one down. “Ya Tollkayu!” Lana hollers, baring down before anyone can stop her and letting out a blood curdling scream. 

On instinct, Mickey drops Svetlana’s thigh and thrusts his hands down between her legs, catching their daughter as she slips into the world. Completely entranced, he carefully cradles her little head and rump and raises her squirming body up as she screams. 

She’s tiny in his tattooed hands, her scrunched, gooey little face as red as the sticky peach fuzz on the top of her head. Polina Marie blinks her eyes open, looking right at her father. They stare at each other for a moment, and time stops as Mickey finds himself falling in love all over again, with the same pair of dark green eyes. 

He looks at Ian then, who is standing there just as shocked as himself, so much love in his expression that it runs down his face in the form of tears, their eyes meet and connect, speaking without words: she’s here. 

V, having witnessed the whole thing, is beside Mickey in an instant. She reaches out, guiding the baby in Mickey’s hands to rest belly down on Svetlana’s chest. The new mother seems as exhausted as she does content, beaming as her skin meets the little girl’s. “Privet, moy svet” she pants as she strokes her daughter’s sticky face and kisses her forehead over and over again. 

Ian leans down beside them, in complete awe of the little human they’ve made. “Hi Polina! Hi Baby!” he cries through his tears “look at you! you’re so beautiful!” “12:34 am...whose gonna cut the cord?” V asks, grabbing the scissors and clamp from the nurse’s tray and passing Mickey a towel for his bloodied hands “we both are” Ian says, looking at his husband, whose still standing there in shock. Ian reaches out for his hand so they can do it together. 

The minute the cord is cut, Svetlana lifts Polina, still wailing, and plops her into Ian’s arms “look what we did” she says, but he doesn’t answer, too overcome with the emotions of holding his child for the first time. He immediately begins to soothe her, holding her close to his chest and bouncing her softly in his arms as he coos.

“I know sweetheart I know, so much excitement, don’t worry little lady, Daddy’s here, I got you”. It’s only then that she stops squawking, her cries quieting into discontented little squeaks, sounding very much like Mickey when he’s not getting his way. Ian rests his forehead against hers and kisses her tiny nose, followed by her lips, eyelids and cheeks, breathing her in for the first time before he looks up at Mickey. “She has your hair” the Milkovich man says, tears pouring down his face now too. 

It’s at that moment that Sylvia the nurse finally comes running in. She sighs in relief at the sight, making her way over to Ian. “Can I check her out and get her cleaned up for you?” She asks “I’ll give her right back” Ian nods, gently depositing the child into her arms and wiping his nose. 

Both he and Mickey hesitate visibly to leave Svetlana’s side, knowing that the afterbirth is coming and she’ll need support getting it out, but she waves them off. “You go with baby, V helps me” they nod, excitedly crossing the large delivery room to where their daughter is being examined. Ian grabs Mickey’s hand as they go, squeezing it tightly. 

Polina screams on the warmer, blinking against the light and flexing her little toes and fingers, trying to figure out the new world around her. She’s clearly unimpressed by being weighed and measured as her fathers move in close to get a better look at her. 

“She’s so tiny” Mickey gasps, his breath taken away once again. He reaches out and cradles her little foot, melting at it’s size in his hand. “I don’t ever remember Yevy being this small” Ian nods, murmuring “I don’t think he ever was” he smiles adoringly as he reaches out and strokes her palm with his finger. The infant closes her own fingers around it and Ian’s heart skips a beat. 

In addition to his red hair, Polina has inherited Ian’s fair skin and his trademark wide lips. It’s Mickey who notices this first. He leans down to kiss them three times ever so gently and brushes his nose against hers, which is tiny and perky like her mother’s. 

Her high cheekbones belong to Svetlana as well. Ian notes that she has his ears and his chin, which he’s sure will stick out like his when she pouts. He rubs his own chin over the back of her hand that clasps his finger, placing a soft kiss on it.

“6 pounds 5 ounces, 19 inches long” Sylvia tells them as she puts a diaper and hat on the baby and wraps her up like a burrito “she’s a little on the small side, probably from being early, but she’s healthy, here you go”. 

She places the tiny bundle in Mickey’s arms, and he immediately holds her close and begins to gently rock side to side “hey little one” he whispers “whatcha yellin about huh? It’s ok, the world ain’t so bad, I promise”

Polina settles then, resting peacefully in his arms with her little lips smushed together. Mickey looks at Ian with a huge grin on his face “she stopped” he says proudly “of course she did” Ian tells him, wrapping an arm around Mickey and reaching out to stroke Polly’s tiny cheek “Papa’s got her”. 

Mickey melts at that, leaning in to kiss Ian who kisses back, resting their exhausted foreheads together. Polina sighs in Mickey’s arms, drawing both of their attention back to her as she begins to snooze there for the first time of many in the years to come. 

Mickey leans down and kisses her tiny forehead. “She’s perfect” he whispers. Ian nods, putting his other arm around them both and resting his head on Mickey’s shoulder “yeah” he says “she is”.


	3. Isn’t She Lovely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yevgeny and the family meet their newest addition

In the moments following Polina’s birth, two things are very quickly discovered. One: that she’s just as stubborn outside the womb as she was in it, and two: that she’s a Daddy’s (and Papa’s) girl through and through. 

Mickey nearly faints watching the Placenta come out. He’s grateful for the newborn snuggled up in his arms, because without her he very well may have. “It looks like a fuckin alien” he whispers to Ian, who just laughs and kisses his cheek. 

As soon as it’s out and she’s been cleaned up, Svetlana asks for the baby, and Mickey brings her over and carefully places her in her mother’s arms. Polly whines at this, having been very comfortable, with no desire to move. “Sshh sshh sshh” Lana soothes, bouncing her slightly. 

She pulls out her breast and offers it to the infant, but Polina’s mouth appears to be too small for her mother’s large nipple. It slips off this way and that as she squawks in annoyance, leaving Svetlana in a state of shock. 

“She will not latch” she gasps, never having a had a problem with this before. Yevgeny practically hung from her breast until age two. It came so easily to her that she was even able to feed the twins when V couldn’t. Ian and Mickey exchange a look, no one was expecting that. 

“It’ll happen” V assures her “you remember how much trouble I had in the beginning, just might take her a little time” Svet nods, flustered as she hands the baby over to her Auntie V for the first time. “Hi sweetie!” V coos “you’re such a pretty girl aren’t you?! Everyone’s gonna love you so much! Yes they are!” 

“We better bring Yevy in” Mickey says, and Ian nods, remembering his promise. The whole family has been there all night waiting for Polly’s arrival. When the night got late however, Mandy and Lip decided to take the rest of the little kids home with Damien (since he really shouldn’t be out in the cold at all) but Yevgeny refused to go. 

When they tried to take him by force, he threw a meltdown fit, adamant that he wasn’t leaving until he met HIS baby. He exhausted himself and for some reason, would go to no one but his Uncle Carl. He cried himself to sleep against Carl’s leg and has been curled up there ever since. “I’ll get em” V offers, handing Polina back to Ian, who snuggles contently into him once again, making it very clear where her loyalties lie. 

A few minutes later, the door pushes open and Fiona appears with Yev, groggy but awake on her hip. Iggy follows behind them, having snuck his way in despite the “two person” rule that the hospital enforces. “Hey kiddo!” Mickey calls out to him softly “you ready to meet your sissy?” 

Yev nods as Fiona let’s him down, all three of them creeping over to see the bundle curled up in Ian’s arms. Fiona and Iggy hug and congratulate the trio of parents as Yevgeny peers over the blanket at Polina for the first time, who opens one eye in greeting. Yevgeny’s face lights up and he smiles at her, instantly in love. “Aw, she’s a princess” he says, melting the hearts of every adult in the room. 

“She is isn’t she?” Ian agrees, pulling his son close against his hip with his free arm “if she’s a princess does that make you a prince?” Yevgeny gives him an annoyed look, like that’s the stupidest question he’s ever heard. “No Daddy, I’m a knight” he says, as if the answer was obvious. 

“You wanna hold your princess, Mr. Knight?” Mickey asks, and Yev smiles shyly and nods, climbing up into the bed beside Svetlana. His mother lays a pillow across his lap and pulls him close, bracing his arms with her own as Ian gently lays his sister into them. 

Yev smiles at her and pets her head. “She’s so cute” he says, lifting up the edge of her beanie to see what’s underneath “she has red hair like you, Daddy!” He says excitedly, Ian laughs and nods. “Does she really?” Iggy asks, moving closer to see for himself. “Yep” Mickey says proudly, pulling the beanie the rest of the way off “she’s a ginger just like I said she would be!” 

Polina scowls up at him for this, threatening to cry, and he melts, laughing with a pouted lip. “aw I’m sorry baby” he coos “Papa didn’t mean to give you a cold head” he puts it back in place gently, and her features smooth out as he strokes her forehead with his thumb. 

“Can Auntie Fi have a turn?” Fiona asks Yevgeny, and he nods, letting her move in and scoop the infant up out of his arms, kissing both of her soft baby cheeks. “Oh my goodness!” She coos to her niece, touching noses with her “You are a little princess aren’t you sweet face? Auntie Fi loves you so much already! You look just like your daddy when he was born!” 

“She does?” Mickey asks, leaning into Ian’s side with a giddy smile. “carbon copy” Fiona confirms, holding Polly a little closer to Iggy. “Hey squirt” he says, touching her nose with his finger before he motions for Fiona to hand her over. “Support her head” she reminds him, and he does, cradling her like fine china in his arms. “Shes a cutie” he says “y’all did good, I want one” and Fiona rolls her eyes, muttering “keep dreamin” 

When they finally go out so somebody else can have a turn, Fiona and Iggy leave Yevy behind, planning ahead for Kev to come in last so he can retrieve him for the night. Debbie and Carl make their way in next, both falling just as head over heels for their brand new niece. 

“You’re so precious!” Debbie tells Polina as she rocks her in her arms, kissing her forehead “I miss Franny being this small!” “She is precious” Carl agrees when he gets his chance to hold her “got that Gallagher hair” “She got it from her Auntie Debs!” Debbie says, and Carl rolls his eyes muttering “or y’know, her father” 

When Kev comes in with Liam, Yev gives him a weary look. He normally doesn’t fight sleep overs with the twins, or anyone for that matter, but with all three of his parents and his new sister being in the same place, he wants to stay put. “Don’t worry bud” Kev assures him “I’ve gotta meet the little lady before we go anywhere” 

He takes the baby from Svetlana, whose been trying to feed her again, and holds her close. “She’s beautiful guys, really. I wish V would let me have another one” he turns his attention to Polina then to coo “that’s right I’m talking about you, beautiful girl. Just wait til your cousins meet you, they’re gonna flip out” 

“When can I babysit this little valentine?” Liam wants to know once he has her in his arms. “When you’re old enough” Mickey informs him, making him scowl “you can walk over to visit her anytime though” Ian tells him with a wink. 

Polina begins to wail then, and Liam passes her back to Mickey who holds her against his shoulder and sways with her, kissing her cheek “it’s ok princess” he coos “you’re hungry aren’t you? Yeah, let’s get you a bottle, sweet girl” Ian nods, going to the door to track a nurse down and ask her for one. 

“We better get goin” Kev says “if I’m this beat I can’t imagine how you guys feel” “No!” Yevgeny wails, grabbing onto Ian’s leg as he reenters the room. His father smiles sympathetically and picks him up, hugging him close. “My poor baby is so tired” he croons, smoothing Yev’s hair back and kissing it “its almost 2 am, you have to go home and get some sleep, lovebug. Uncle Kev and Auntie V will bring you back first thing in the morning ok?”

“and then you’ll get to go with us when we take Polina home” Lana adds “and you can show her the house and your room” “you want to give her kiss?” Mickey asks, holding the bundle close to Ian for the 5 year old who nods, leaning down gently and kissing her between the eyes.  
“Goodnight Princess Polly, I love you” he says, before he kisses each of his parents and allows Kev to take him from Ian’s arms, waving goodbye as he carries him out, Liam following behind . 

A nurse comes in with a bottle and gives it to Mickey “when she’s done eating we wanna move you to a room for the night” she informs them, and all of them nod, more than ready to rest from the last exhausting 8 hours. Mickey sits down with Polina and puts the bottle to her lips, rubbing it there softly. The infant takes it at once, sucking greedily. Svetlana narrows her eyes but says nothing, too exhausted to form a coherent thought. 

Ian sits beside them, resting his chin on Mickey’s shoulder and watching with interest as their daughter drains the bottle down to the last drop “You were hungry weren’t you baby doll?” He asks her, motioning for Mickey to give her to him as he says “let’s burp you huh?”

He lays Polly over his shoulder, rubbing and patting her back. Ian builds a rhythm until she belches in his ear, quite loud for a person of her size, and promptly farts just as loudly, making both of her fathers laugh. “Good girl” Mickey tells her, patting her tiny diapered butt “you definitely belong in this family”


	4. Skin to skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio of patents get some special bonding time with their daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight adjustment/addition from the last chapter...thought it fit better here!

After they’re settled into a room, Svetlana gets her designated skin to skin time with Polina, and passes out cold with the baby on her bare chest. When a nurse comes in to announce that it’s the father’s turn, she pauses, not sure who to address first. “We’ll do it together” Ian tells her, unbuttoning the dress shirt he still has on and pulling off his undershirt as Mickey does the same. 

They lay face to face in the “dad recliner” that the hospital provides, allowing the nurse to place the infant between their own bares chests before leaving them alone to bond. Polly wears only a diaper, so that her soft baby skin meets each of theirs, igniting them both with lifelong devotion as they watch her fall asleep. Her green eyes slip heavily closed, content as any little girl this safe and loved can be. 

They look up at each other after a while, no words can describe the feeling of this priceless moment, so instead, Mickey smiles softly at Ian and asks “she’s really something isn’t she?”. “Shes everything” Ian says, and Mickey nods, pausing to gaze at her again, stroking her fluffy red hair before he chuckles softly. “remember last Valentine’s Day?” He asks. 

“Yeah” Ian whispers back, brushing her forehead with his cheek “we went rolling houses”. Mickey chuckles and nods “this sure as fuck beats that doesn’t it?” “Sure as fuck does” Ian agrees “a year ago did you ever think this is where we’d be?” Mickey smirks as he murmurs “Not in a million years, but there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than right here with you both” 

“Likewise” Ian whispers, leaning in to kiss Mickey’s lips. “Sweet dreams, angel baby” he sighs, and Mickey echos him, whispering “Night Carrot Top”. They press their noses together then and give way to exhausted slumber, wrapped securely around the newest love of their life. 

At 4 am, Ian wakes up to Polina whimpering and squirming. Though she’s clothed now and wrapped up against the cold, she’s still pressed between her dads. As Mickey threw a fit when a nurse came in and tried to take her to the nursery. “You wanna take my kid to the same fuckin place somebody just tried to steal one from?!” He had hissed “no fuckin way! She’s stayin with us!” 

Ian cradles her against his chest and gets up carefully, trying not to wake Mickey, who wakes up anyways. He smiles tiredly after them, loving the sight of his two redheads together. “What’s wrong princess?” Ian asks the little girl “you just ate a little while ago, do you need to be changed?” 

He unwraps her, laying the blanket over his shoulder before feeling her diaper and looking back at Mickey “she pooped!” He tells him enthusiastically. “She did?” Mickey asks, getting up, both of them feeling a little ridiculous at how excited they are over literal shit. “Yeah” Ian says, turning his attention back to his daughter as he says “c’mon Polina Marie, let’s get you cleaned up” 

Ian lays Polina down carefully in her glass bassinet, which they’ve designated only for the purpose of changing her. Mickey gets a new diaper and wipes from the bag before he comes to stand beside them, watching curiously as Ian unsnaps her onesie and opens her diaper up. Polly fusses at the cold air, her lips pouting as her brow furrows and her fingers and toes tighten into angry little balls. “Ssshh don’t worry Pol, Daddy’ll be quick” Ian tells her, stroking her knee with his thumb before he gets to work. 

“Is it supposed to be black like that?” Mickey asks, his eyebrows knitting together in concern, and Ian nods. “It’s called meconium” he explains as he wipes her clean “something to do with the amniotic fluid they swallow in the womb. It’ll change over the next few days” 

Mickey sighs in relief, moving in to finish the job as Ian rolls up the soiled diaper and wipes and throws them away. Her feet are so small that they fit together in one of Mickey’s hands as he gently lifts her tiny legs and places the fresh diaper beneath her clean bottom, laying her onto it and closing it up. “That’s better isn’t it princess?” He coos, snapping her onesie and picking her up. He holds her out before him, supporting her tiny neck with his fingers and kissing her curled toes “You got the cutest little bird legs! Yeah you do Polly Parrot!” 

Ian giggles at the nickname “I like that” he says, tickling her tummy softly and sing-songing “Polly want a cracker?” Polina squawks at them, sounding very much like an angry parrot as her fathers laugh. Ian swaddles her back up and lays back down in the dad chair with her on his chest, motioning for Mickey to join them. 

The Milkovich man smiles, laying against his husband’s chest beside their daughter so that he’s nose to nose with her. He wraps his arm wrapped over her protectively and Ian wraps his arms around them both, kissing the top of her beanie and then Mickey’s hair. 

The child dozes off quickly, warm and cozy with both her daddies curled around her. She makes it no secret that this is her favorite place. “She’s so damn cute, Ian” Mickey whispers “We can barely put her down, how the fuck are we ever gonna say no to her?” 

Ian chuckles softly “the same way we say it to her brother” he says “it’ll get easier when she gets bigger and starts causing trouble. And who says we have to put her down? She’s ours”. “She is” Mickey whispers, the reality hitting him square in the heart. 

“We love you so much, Polina Marie” he whispers, kissing her nose and trying not to get choked up as he presses his forehead against her own “so damn much babygirl, more than you’ll ever know”. Ian just smiles softly and kisses his head, rubbing his back as he soothes “sleep, my love, both of my babies need rest” Mickey nods, snuggling closer to them both and closing his eyes.


	5. Baby Let’s Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ian and Mickey prepare to take Polina home, they get a surprise visit

When morning comes, everyone sleeps late, including Polina, which Ian and Mickey are grateful for. Svetlana rises well rested and is mostly cheerful, despite the soreness in her lady bits. By some miracle she didn’t tear, so she didn’t need any stitches. Only ice diapers and a lot of rest. 

Nurses come and go, taking Polina for all the newborn screenings she has to have before they’re allowed to leave the hospital. Mickey is agitated each time she’s gone, hating the idea of strangers handling their daughter. Ian holds him close and assures him repeatedly that they’ll bring her back unharmed, which they do, but he still sulks. 

They sign the birth certificate with all three of their names, confirming that they are the proud parents of Polina Marie Milkovich. Who was born at 12:34 am on February 14th. Weighing 6 pounds, 5 ounces, and measuring 19 inches long. After they sign the discharge papers and a doctor checks her out, all that’s left to do is wait for Kev and V, who, little do they know, are on their way with a surprise. 

Ian comes out of the bathroom as Mickey finishes changing and dressing Polly for the drive. The little girl is awake, stretching in what Ian has dubbed her kung fu pose. She’s got one arm curled close to her body and the other thrust out in front of her, eyes crossing in wonderment as most newborn’s do. 

Mickey’s dressed her in the outfit they packed in the hospital bag to take her home in, though it’s a little big. She wears a yellow long sleeve sleeper with mitten covers, pink socks, and her hospital beanie, he’s not taking any risks against the snow. “Did she go poo again?” Ian asks, smiling at the little girl and leaning down to kiss her face. 

“Nah” Mickey says, picking her up carefully “just pee, and she finished her whole baba though like a good girl, isn’t that right parrot?” Svetlana huffs from where she sits up in bed looking at her phone, and Mickey rolls his eyes. She’s still salty about the baby refusing to latch. 

There’s a knock at the door then and it pushes open as Mandy and Lip step inside, Kev and V behind them. Damien is awake too, resting in the crook of his mother’s arm, as Yev and the twins are guided along between the adults. 

Everyone greets each other excitedly as Ian moves in to take Damien from Mandy. “Hey bud!” He cries, holding his nephew close and nuzzling him. “Where’s my niece?!” Mandy cries, hurrying over to take Polina from Mickey’s arms with Lip hot on her tail. 

“Hi sweetheart” she coos, kissing her cheek “you’re so beautiful, I’m sorry we missed you being born, your cousin had to go to bed” she turns her attention to her son then, who is propped up against Ian’s shoulder, his blue eyes bright and alert. 

“Damien” she says softly “this is your cousin Polina, say hi” the little boy blows a spit bubble as Ian holds him closer and bounces him, taking his chubby little hand and placing it on his new cousin’s arm. The two infants stare at each other, clearly the start of a lifelong bond. Damien looks massive in comparison to Polly, even though they’re only a month apart. 

“Lemme see this tough guy!” Mickey tells Ian, who hands the little boy over, making faces at him as Mickey cuddles and tickles him. “She’s gorgeous bro” Lip tells Ian, taking Polina from Mandy “looks just like you as a baby” “that’s what Fiona said” Ian tells him, grinning. 

“I wanna see!” Yev complains, jumping up and down alongside the twins until Lip holds his sister down low so they can get a glimpse of her. “Hi Princess!” Yevgeny cries excitedly, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “This is my baby!” He tells Amy and Gemma proudly, drawing a chorus of “aaaww” from them both before they demand to hold her. “Gentle” Kev reminds them as get into the bed beside Svetlana, each taking their turn to snuggle their new cousin in their laps. 

“How was the labor?” Mandy asks, and Svetlana sighs. “She taunts me like I am bull, red hair like flag. Back and forth, will she come will she not? Then as soon as doctors are busy she decides this is moment, stubborn”. 

She reaches out and strokes her daughters head, a fond little smile crossing her features. “You got her out in one push though” Ian reminds her and the smile grows, turning up at the corners smugly. “This is true” she admits “Yevgeny was much longer” 

“I thought it was pretty fuckin incredible” Mickey admits “never seen anything like it in my life. I mean it was fuckin disgusting but, still, somethin else”. “He caught her” Ian tells them, unable to keep the adoring grin off his face as he pulls his husband close “like a football, it happened so fast, it was amazing. I wish we’d gotten the chance to take pictures, though” 

“I took pictures” V informs them. “You did?!” Ian asks, and V nods “yeah as soon as she came out I was taking them, you didn’t see me with my phone in my hand?” Both men shake their heads, shocked and relieved. “Didn’t even notice” Mickey admits, looking at Ian as he chuckles “we musta really been in the zone” “send them to me?” Ian asks, and she smiles and nods, murmuring “of course” 

The family visits for a little while longer before a nurse comes in with a wheelchair for Svetlana, indicating that’s it’s finally time to go home. “Nostrovia!” The Russian cries, moving into it fast as her body will allow. Like Mickey, she hates and distrusts hospitals and prefers to spend as little time in them as possible. 

Once they’ve gathered their things and put their coats on, and Polina is wrapped up and placed securely in her mother’s arms, everyone walks down to the hospital lobby together. They say their goodbyes in the parking lot before Kev and V take the whole crew home, leaving the family of 5 standing in the snow, completely alone together for the first time. 

Ian brings the truck around and hops out again, retrieving the baby and strapping her into her infant seat. She looks so cute, all snuggly and ready to ride that he can’t help but lean down to kiss her little button nose, which she wrinkles in response. Mickey buckles a very excited Yev in as Svetlana gets comfortable between them. 

Ian and Mickey both get in the front then, the redhead behind the wheel with his love beside him in the passenger seat. He starts the ignition, and everyone settles in for the ride home that will change their lives forever.


	6. Polina Marie Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polina Marie makes herself right at home in the Milkovich house

The minute they get home, Yevgeny wants to show his baby sister everything in site. “At least let us get her in the house first bub” Mickey laughs, pulling the whole car seat out with Polina still in it as Ian unbuckles Yev and carries him inside. 

Svetlana goes straight for the shower, reminding Ian and Mickey both that it’s been over 24 hours since they had one. “I will clean up and rest, then you” she calls over her shoulder, and neither one can argue with that, knowing that as disgusting and tired as they feel, she has it worse. They strip out of their pants and dress shirts anyways, planning to hang around in their wife beaters and boxers. 

As soon as she’s gone, it’s time for the grand tour. Ian takes Polina out of her carrier and let’s Yevgeny lead them around the house, showing her each part of it as Mickey follows in amusement, recording with his phone. 

“This the living room, Polly ” he explains, unfazed by the fact that she sleeps through the whole thing “this is the couch and TV where we watch movies and play video games, and this is the kitchen, Papa cut this big hole in the wall so he can see us play” He continues on his way, pointing out each thing to her. 

“This is the bathroom and Mama’s room, and that’s Daddy and Papa’s room where you go if you get scared or go pee in your bed” Ian and Mickey glance at each other at that, their heart’s warming “and this our room, see!” Yev exclaims, pushing the door open and leading them all inside. He shows the baby her changing table and rocking chair and crib before he turns to Ian and Mickey with a very serious look. 

“Can I give Fred to Sissy so she won’t be lonely in her crib at night?” He asks. “Of course you can, kiddo” Mickey tells him proudly “that’s really nice of you” Ian adds “you’re such a good big brother already” and Yevgeny beams, grabbing the stuffed elephant and placing it in his sister’s crib. 

Polina, in thanks for all this hospitality, begins to scream then. She’s got a serious pair of lungs on her, and Yev, never having heard this before, covers his ears in surprise. “I think she’s hungry” Ian says “you wanna give her a bottle?” He asks Yev, and the little boy nods excitedly. 

Mickey goes into the kitchen to heat up some frozen breast milk while Ian gets both kids situated on the couch. He sits his son on his lap, laying Polly across Yevy’s legs and bracing his arms around his own so he can support her head while the 5 year old feeds her. 

The newborn continues to holler until Mickey brings the bottle over, cooing “I know princess I know, so demanding aren’t you? Typical Gallagher” “and Milkovich!” Ian reminds him, sticking his tongue out and making his husband laugh. 

Mickey gives Yevgeny the bottle and he offers it to his sister who chows down, seeming to care for it even more than the hospital formula. “I guess it isn’t Svet’s milk that the problem” Ian points out, and Mickey nods. “No” he agrees “it’s her huge fuckin tit, poor baby can’t fit that giant ass thing in her mouth, not her fault she’s got tiny lips” he turns his attention to his baby girl then to coo “they’re the cutest wittle lips ever, just like her daddy’s” 

Mickey leans down to kiss the corner of them and Polina makes a snuffing noise at him, turning her head and tightening her mouth around the bottle as if to say “I’m busy Papa, back off”. Mickey blinks in shock, sharing an amused look with his husband. “Well alright then, little miss attitude!” He chuckles “I see how it is! Man are we gonna have our fuckin hands full with this one!” “With both” Ian reminds him, kissing the back of Yevgeny’s blonde head. 

Before long, the hyper little boy gets tired of sitting still and Ian lets him up and finishes giving her the bottle himself. Mickey turns on the TV for Yev and settles in against his husband’s side to watch their daughter eat and sleep. He decides that her twitchy little smiles are his favorite thing so far, and he tells Ian this. He likes the way she flashes them quickly, followed by sleepy pouts. 

“That’s gas” Ian tells him, and Mickey frowns “are you sure?” He asks and Ian chuckles softly and nods “yeah, you should feel the way she’s lettin em rip against my leg”. Mickey laughs “here lemme burp her” he says, putting out his hands for Ian to pass her into. 

He lays Polina against his chest and pats her back firmly, rubbing up and down her spine to help the gas move until she burps and then sighs contentedly, nuzzling her cheek over Mickey’s heart. It’s Ians turn to decide that those sweet little sighs are definitely his most favorite of all the things she does so far. 

Minutes could be hours of blissful silence as far as the family is concerned. Ian dozes off beside Mickey and Polly, and after a while, the Milkovich man is forced to answer to the call of his bladder. He gets up carefully so as not to wake Ian, placing the baby in her bouncer for the first time before he goes to do his business. 

When he comes back he notices a pungent odor, strong enough to wake Ian and draw their son away from the TV. “Who farted?” Yev asks, wrinkling his nose. “I think your sister pooped, kid” Mickey laughs, moving to pick Polina up, when he lifts her however, he cries out in shock, and then bursts into even louder laughter. “Some princess you are!” He jokes. 

Mickey raises her higher so Ian and Yevgeny can both see the damage the tiny girl has caused. In the few minutes she’s been put down, Polina has managed to poop through her diaper and up her own back. It covers her whole back side, all the way up into her hair. The removable bedding of the bouncer is covered in the thick sludge, and so are Mickey’s hands and forearms. 

“Her first blow out!” Ian cries, laughing and moving to help Mickey strip the little girl out of her soiled clothes without spreading the mess. “ITS GREEN!” Yevgeny shrieks, falling over in laughter and finding the whole thing terrific. “You need a bath, little missy” Ian tells Polina, smirking at her and planting a kiss on her lips before gathering the messy garments and taking them to the washer. 

“Yevy can you go get me the baby soap and one of her washcloths and towels?” Ian asks and his son hurries off to fetch them, proud to help like the amazing big brother he already is. He comes back to find his dads standing hip to hip at the kitchen sink. “You better do it” Mickey tells Ian, passing him their stinky little daughter “She’s gonna be slippery, I’ll drop her” 

“You didn’t drop her when she came out” Ian reminds him, but Mickey shakes his head “that was different” he explains “Happened on instinct. If I do this I’ll fuckin think too hard about it and she’ll slip. I’ve never washed anything this small before, I’d rather watch you first so I can learn” 

Ian softens at that, loving how much thought and care his husband puts into anything that involves their children. “Alright” he agrees, leaning in to kiss the ex con’s cheek “we’ll do it together ok? I’ll teach ya” Mickey nods, reaching out to peel off Polly’s filthy diaper and toss it in the trash. He scrubs off his hands quickly as Ian starts the water and waits for it to warm. 

“I wanna see too!” Yev hollers, jumping up and down and holding out the items he’s retrieved. “Thanks buddy” Ian says as Mickey picks him up and sets him on the counter so they can both see. “It’s not hard” Ian assures them, laying the naked baby belly down along the length of his forearm, supporting her neck in his hand “when they’re this little you just gotta sponge bathe them so you don’t mess the umbilical cord up. Once it falls off we can give her a regular bath”. 

Ian takes the washcloth and the soap from Yev and carefully washes the poop away, getting her squeaky clean before he gives her a little red Mohawk that makes his son cackle. “Her booty is so tiny!” Yev notices and both of his dads laugh as Ian holds her up higher so they can all observe it . “Yeah it is” Mickey agrees “it’s smaller than my hand, pretty sure I could fit her whole body in my pocket”

“Like a Polly Pocket!” Yev crows, making all of them laugh, besides Polina who whines and squawks, letting them know how much she detests everything that’s happening to her. “I know sweet pea” Ian coos, pouting his lips as he finishes rinsing her “such a tough life isn’t it? Everybody laughin at you and makin fun of your booty?” 

Mickey holds the towel open and flat for Ian to lay Polly into, wrapping her up once she’s secure in his arms and kissing her angry wet nose. The towel is pink and green and has a cute little frog face at the corner where it sits on her head like a cap. “Less than a day old and how many nicknames do you have already?” Mickey asks her “Sorry little carrot parrot” he continues “the teasing isn’t gonna get any better around here anytime soon” 

Polina just pouts, throwing a dramatic arm over her face and snuggling into her Papa as he carries into the kids bedroom with Ian and Yev following. They show him how to put a new diaper on her and then get her dressed in a long sleeve, pink, cheetah print onesie. The infant is clean and warm, and she falls asleep in Ian’s arms just as her mother appears in the doorway, clean, rested and ready to take over. 

“Shower and sleep” she tells Ian and Mickey, taking the sleeping baby in her own arms and cooing “Mamochki da angel? vy prishli ko mne” the couple nod, both giving their daughter a kiss before they stumble off towards their room, blinded with exhaustion and love.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey get some much needed down time after the birth of their baby girl

Ian and Mickey reach their bathroom like zombies, closing the door behind them and stripping out of their remaining clothes. They smell and they know it, like hospital and baby spit up and sweat, but up to this moment it hasn’t mattered, neither one cares in the least. They’ve both been running on new parent adrenaline for the last 24 hours, hearts, minds, and bodies completely focused on welcoming their little girl. 

Mickey gets in behind Ian as the redhead starts the shower and turns his back to it, letting out a low moan as the hot water pours over him. The former thug quickly moves in to enjoy it as well, closing his eyes as they both stand there a moment, basking in the flowing warmth. 

When Mickey opens them again, Ian is standing before him in the exact same position. He leans against the shower wall, his half lidded eyes mirroring all the love and exhaustion Mickey feels. The Milkovich man sags into his husband, who takes him close without hesitation. 

Ian smoothes Mickey’s wet hair back and presses his lips to his forehead in a soft slow kiss, placing another against the bridge of his nose and finally a one lasting one on his lips. Mickey runs his hands down Ian’s body and backs him up against the wall, straddling the taller man’s thighs as Ian bends them. 

He slides down the linoleum until he’s sitting on the back edge of the tub. Pulling Mickey closer into his lap by the backside and giving him a squeeze. Ian’s fingers work their way into his crack, playing with his lover’s hole and making Mickey whimper, gripping at his red locks as Ian buries his face in his neck. 

He breathes Mickey in, sucking at his wet skin and moving his lips down his shoulder before he leans over his his back and spreads his slippery cheeks to lap at his entrance. Mickey whines at this and thrusts himself upward, letting Ian know that he’s far too keyed up and tired to be prepped. All they need is to be one, as it usually is with them, making love is the only way to release the tension in their bodies so they can finally rest. 

Ian takes the hint and wastes no time pulling Mickey down onto his cock by the hips as he thrusts up into him, setting a steady pace that quickly becomes a pounding rhythm. Mickey clings to him in response, slamming their lips together again and kissing him fiercely, his cries of pleasure getting lost in Ian’s mouth. It doesn’t take long for either to reach their peak. 

“Daddy!” Mickey yells as he cums against Ian’s stomach, his husband moaning “I got you sweet boy, Daddys here!” As he releases into him just after. They ride out the high together, sinking into a heap on the shower floor. Mickey doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Ian turns his face up and looks knowingly into his eyes 

“Oh baby” he whispers, stroking Mickey’s cheek with his thumb “lot of emotions huh?” And Mickey nods, wiping at his face and pressing his forehead against the redhead’s. “A fucking shit ton” he agrees “I was scared before but it’s doubled now, and it’s different, she’s a fuckin real little person. I already loved her so much, and I knew it would be more when she got here but, I didn’t know it would be this much this fast. I had no idea know how fuckin hard it would hit me” 

Ian gives him an exhausted grin, Mickey’s words speaking his own mind perfectly “I didn’t know either” he admits “I don’t think anything could’ve prepared us for that. It’s all new, you just have to know I’m right here with you every step of the way, we’re in this together. It’s just like it is with Yev, we’re both their daddies, but I’m still yours too, no matter what” 

Mickey nods through his tears, pressing his nose to Ian’s and giving him one more tender kiss before he says “let’s get clean, we fuckin stink” Ian laughs, pulling out as helps him to his feet and grabs the soap. 

Once they’re clean the boys stumble to bed, not bothering with clothes as they flop down side by side, both groaning at how good it feels to land on a real mattress. Ian checks his phone for the first time since the hospital, and his heart melts at what he sees. V and Fiona have both sent him pictures. “Look” he tells Mickey, rolling closer and snuggling up to him so they can look them over together. It’s all there, captured forever on camera. 

V has managed to catch Polina’s first progression from Mickey’s hands to Svetlana’s chest and finally to Ian’s arms, all of them so obviously in love with their daughter it’s ridiculous. There’s pictures of her screaming on the warmer, and being cradled in Mickey’s arms as Ian wraps himself around both of them, she even managed to get a picture of the kiss they shared in that moment. 

Fiona’s pictures are all of Polly meeting Yevy. His thousand watt smile as he looks her over is priceless, and so are their first moments as a family of 5. Even Lana has sent a few at the end, apparently from having woken up in the night. The couple can be seen sleeping bare chested in the hospital chair with the tiny infant between them. Every picture is beautifully candid, everyone so completely lost in adoration for her that they didn’t even notice the pictures being taken. By the time they reach the end, both men have tears in their eyes. 

“These are amazing” Ian says “we should print them and make an album for her, so she can see what happened the night she was born” Mickey’s tears begin to fall at that, and Ian tosses his phone aside and pulls him closer in concern. “What’s wrong love?” He whispers, wiping his husband’s wet cheeks “we don’t have to do that if you don’t want to” 

Mickey shakes his head “I do want to” he sniffs “I think it’s fuckin awesome, I just, wish we had something like that for Yevy too” Ian’s heart breaks as he hugs Mickey tightly and rests their foreheads together. “I know baby, so do I, but we can’t hold back with her because we feel guilty about the past right?” Mickey nods, rubbing at his face as Ian smiles.

“Why don’t we make an album for him too?” he suggests “We’ve got a ton of pictures of him growing up with us already, even if it’s not from the same age. We’ve been here longer than we haven’t Mick, he hardly remembers the time when we weren’t around, and we’re never gonna leave again. He knows how loved he is, you gotta stop beating yourself up, we have to keep moving forward, for both of them” 

Mickey takes a shaky breath and nods, and Ian smiles, nuzzling him and kissing his lips. “Let’s go to sleep huh?” He asks “I’m so tired I can’t think straight”. “You’re gay” Mickey reminds him, and Ian laughs, muttering “shut up” as Mickey turns over so he can put his arm over him. 

Ian kisses his cheek and snuggles into his neck, closing his eyes as he sighs “Night Papa, love you” Mickey smiles sleepily, murmuring “Night Daddy, love you too” as he closes his own eyes. The pair are dead to the world in minutes, ready to rest up and get back to their little family.


End file.
